


Stray Dogs by Shrift [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Stray Dogs by Shrift read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: He's got a rook on his shoulder and you've got a hole in your heart; you're a match made in hell, baby, and it'll tear you apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Dogs by Shrift [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stray Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



  
**Title** : Stray Dogs  
 **Author** : Shrift  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Cowboy Bebop  
 **Character** : Spike/Vicious  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : graphic depictions of violence  
 **Summary** : He's got a rook on his shoulder and you've got a hole in your heart; you're a match made in hell, baby, and it'll tear you apart. Spoilers for the entire series.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1312)  
**Length** 0:16:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Stray%20Dogs%20by%20shrift.mp3.zip)


End file.
